Amaterasu
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: Summary: AU; Fem!Naru: Uzumaki Naru was said to have died as a baby, assassinated in her crib, but the truth is far different. Spirited away from Konoha and raised by her great-grandfather in Earthland, the truth has a way of coming out.
1. Catalyst

**AN: Before anyone freaks out, this is my last story for a while. I know, I've probably said this before, but from now on my focus is on stories already up. I've ****started**** watching Fairy Tail recently and really gotten into it. I saw what Makarov looked like when he was younger and the plot bunnies took over from there. **

**So hopefully you guys can enjoy this story. I am working on the others in-progress as well, more information on this can be found on my profile. More information on my stories themselves can always be found on my website linked on my profile. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amaterasu**

**Chapter 1: Catalyst.**

"It was right of you to call me, Sarutobi-san," Makarov muttered as he looked over at his newborn great-grandchild. She slept soundly in the arms of a dog-masked ANBU.

The sleeping babe had a lightly tanned complexion that may change with age and exposure to the sun. What little hair that was on her head was a bright sunshine blond, much like Minato's, Raisa's, and his own in his youth. He knew when he'd first saw her that her eyes were the same blue as Minato's.

He'd never been fond of the mainland, which was rather different than other places closer to Earthland. Earthland residence felt the mainland was more barbaric. Their frequent wars and Shinobi did not endear the Elemental Nations to Earthland, but he couldn't truly judge since there were some in Earthland who could be just as barbaric.

Fact remained, Earthland didn't have the same problems as the Elemental Nations did. Wars were rather rare in Earthland if one did not count wars between guilds. He remembered when his eldest child, his daughter Raisa, had met the traveling ninja known as Ryuu. He still was not positive why Konoha had sent the man, but he suspected it was a reconnaissance mission.

Namikaze Ryuu had stayed for months, and in the year he was in Earthland Raisa had fallen in love with the pale haired man with bright blue eyes. Makarov was against Raisa leaving Fairy Tail and Earthland to be with Ryuu at first, but he couldn't stay angry with her for choosing to follow her heart. She was a lot like her mother, and he could never deny Raina what she'd wanted before her death either.

He still had contact with his family, no matter the distance there was between them. Makarov knew when she married, when she had her son, Minato, and when she and her husband both died leaving Minato orphaned during the Second Shinobi War.

Makarov wanted to take his grandson in when the news reached him, but the Elemental Nations were at war, and Raisa and Ryuu both desired their son to grow up in Konoha and become a Shinobi instead of learning magic. He respected his daughter's choice, even if he didn't completely agree with it.

He visited a few times as Minato grew older. He'd been at Minato's inauguration as Hokage, and his and Kushina's wedding. He'd been informed Kushina was expecting first and made arrangements to arrive after her due date to congratulate them. Before that could happen he'd gotten an urgent letter. To his grief it told him of how the Kyūbi had gotten loose.

His grandson and granddaughter-in-law had both died to protect their daughter and the village. To know that the village had not taken his grandson's sacrifice to heart and had tried on multiple occasions to kill his great-granddaughter for what she now contained angered him greatly.

"I should have sooner. Minato and Kushina both told me if anything where to go wrong than either Jiraiya or you where to take care of Naru. Jiraiya is unable to take care of her. He is constantly out of the village because of his spy network." Hiruzen sighed. "After the last attempt at her life and the constant pressure the council gives me because of her burden, I knew the time had come to contact you. Even if it meant she would not be raised within the village."

Makarov could tell this hurt the other man and went against everything he'd been raised to believe. To give the legacy of such important ninja to another to raise outside the Elemental Nations couldn't have been an easy decision for him to make.

Makarov was aware that Konoha was first a military village, and many were under the impression Naru was to be a weapon for their use since she was a jinchūriki. This was one of the reasons the previous jinchūriki's identities had been kept hidden.

Hiruzen was aware the ramifications of his decision. No other village was likely to let their jinchūriki leave the village, much less fake their deaths. It showed just how much Hiruzen must have respected his successor and Kushina. Makarov was happy to see someone respected his grandson and granddaughter's sacrifices.

But he also felt he should have been contacted the moment Naru had been left orphaned. The moment his grandson and his wife, his family, died. He was her next of kin, he had more right to raise her than the village did in his opinion. Though he knew things were done differently on the mainland than they were on Earthland.

His desire to punish those who dare try and kill his great-granddaughter was only squashed by the fact they'd already been dealt with by the Hokage and his shinobi.

"If she wishes to return, to see the lands of her parents or even..." Makarov stopped with a frown before he continued. "– to become a Kunoichi, then I'll allow it. If or when she does, know she'll be a wizard. She may not be able to access her chakra the way other ninja do because of this, I do not know to be honest, given they are different energies."

Raisa had never been able to access chakra, and Minato never showed any signs of learning or wanting to learn magic. If his parents had lived longer than his second birthday maybe Raisa could have taught him magic while Ryuu taught him how to use chakra, but they'd never know for sure if it was possible. Not until Naru was older at least.

Hiruzen smiled sadly knowing he may never see Naru become a ninja that would make her parents proud. But he was relieved he could give Naru hope for her future and a family. Even if it meant sending the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi outside the Elemental Nations. At least he could face Minato and Kushina in the afterlife proud that he'd done everything he could for their daughter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sixteen Years Later;**

**July X784:**

"Why am I here again?" an almost husky feminine voice echoed through the train. She lounged on the long bench seat, her right leg crossed over her left and tapping to an imaginary beat. Her arms pillowed her head, long blonde hair pooled around her, her bright blue eyes were closed.

"Uh...ahhggg," a pink haired boy with fair skin and black eyes groaned. He too laid on the seat, but on his stomach and he looked irreversibly sick. A blue cat sat nearby.

"You're here because Natsu asked?" the cat said in a questioning manner. "Why don't you play with your cat's cradle if you're so bored, Naru?"

Naru opened her eyes and glanced to the side, sat up and sighed. Naru Uzumaki was the great-granddaughter of the Fairy Tail Guild Master. She in her own right was a very powerful wizard, an unique one at that. At first glance she looked very little like the Master of Fairy Tail, but her golden blonde hair was very similar in shade to Makarov's when he was in his youth. Her eyes had been inherited through her father Minato Namikaze, and grandfather Ryuu Namikaze.

Naru had a very voluptuous figure for her age. Large breast, a curvy slim figure, and light sun-kissed skin. She wore rather revealing clothes under an ankle-length, form fitting dark orange haori-coat. The coat was kept from opening more than she wanted by a white sash under her bust. She wore an orange bikini-top under her coat, and black shorts with an orange belt. Her legs were covered by mesh-armor leggings, and she wore black knee high boots with a short heel.

"I just... a lots been on my mind lately," she said, not wanting to go into her own dilemma's. "But I should be more supportive, it's not everyday rumors of a Salamander circulate."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, grinning.

Sitting back in her seat with a smile, Naru raised her hands and strands of golden light sprung to life. She didn't speak a word, but began playing cat's cradle with the light. The fact she was able to play a version of the game without a second person said a lot about her skill and magic.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edited ****6/6/16.**

**I also wanted to point out that I've got a poll running on my profile for the pairing of Naru in the story. So please, go vote. Thanks! **


	2. Fairy Tail

**AN: So, I am so glad at how well received the first chapter was. To answer some questions on pairings, I have not decided ****yet****. Konoha will eventually get involved with the plot, but not very much until a little later in the story. I may or may not include the movies for Fairy Tail and Naruto. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

**As a reminder, a poll for Naru's pairing is up on my profile. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amaterasu.**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail. **

Lucy Heartfilia could hardly believe it. In Hargeon she'd expected to find little, but in the end she found two powerful wizards and a talking blue cat that could fly. Fairy Tail's Salamander wasn't exactly what she'd expected, and Amaterasu Naru, one of the famed female wizards of Fairy Tail.

She was beautiful in an exotic way, with insanely long hair. Lucy hadn't seen many, if any, with knee length hair before. It was worn down currently, but Naru did habitually put her hair in a low ponytail or in two pigtails she'd worn since she was ten.

The sides of her face were framed by long fringe, and two small braids with white ribbon wrapped around a section of each braid that fell just before her shoulders.

The most exotic feature about Naru Uzumaki had to be the three whisker-birthmarks on each cheek. Just by her clothes and body alone it was hard to believe she was a year younger than Lucy. Naru's breast were a size or two bigger than hers, and Lucy's were bigger than the average seventeen year old.

When dealing with the wizard calling himself Salamander in Hargeon, Lucy hadn't seen much of Naru's magic. The golden blonde had allowed Natsu to do most of the fighting. Whether she did this because she had faith Natsu could handle it, or felt the bad guys were beneath her, Lucy couldn't tell.

She'd offered her aid by restraining or distracting when necessary though. She'd used a form of Chain Magic to do this – at least Lucy thought it was chain magic; she'd seen no seal and the chains had come from her body. And once or twice Naru threw light as a painful distraction.

The ovals of light were no bigger than a skipping stone, and Naru controlled how hot they got and how fast they traveled. What she'd seen of Naru's magic was very pretty, and explained why she'd been nicknamed Amaterasu – who was the goddess of the sun.

"Naru..." Lucy began, staring at the strings of light Naru used to play cat's cradle. "How do you do that? I understand you use Light Magic, but doesn't cat's cradle take two people to play?"

Naru blinked up at her before chuckling.

"Trade secret I'm afraid," she said with a vulpine grin. "It's not that hard, but it takes a bit of concentration like all magic. I've been doing this for so long though, it's instinctual habit now. I started doing this as an exercise to practice my control over the light when I decided to learn Light Magic."

"So you do specialize in Light Magic! I thought I'd read about that in Sorcerers Weekly Magazine. You and Mirajane are featured there pretty often..." Lucy stopped suddenly and paled before her cheeks turned scarlet. She was beginning to sound like an obsessed fangirl!

Naru just laughed at the girls enthusiasm.

"I'm a specialist in Light Magic, yes, but it's not the only type of magic I know. I'm almost as good with Snow Magic and a special form of Chain Magic I inherited from my mother called the Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains). I have some basic Wind Magic, but very little right now. I also know Transformation and Thought Projection"

Lucy's eyes widened. She'd never met a wizard having such diverse areas of magic, though it wasn't unheard of. Most tended to stick to one field, but there were those who knew more than one. Usually only the most powerful of wizards.

"Oh wow, that must have been difficult," she said.

Naru nodded.

"It certainly wasn't easy. Light Magic came pretty naturally to me, and my chains soon followed by circumstance. Snow Magic wasn't that much harder when I decided to learn it. Later I decided to go into Wind Magic, which is my weakest skill since I just started studying it. Thought Projection and Transformation were something I added to my arsenal later, though I am better at one over the other. I think, other than Wind Magic, trying to learn Molding Magic to use with my Light and Snow Magic was the hardest thing I've done."

It was the truth. Learning different fields of magic wasn't impossible. It was done every day, but most chose one field with maybe something like Transformation or Telekinesis to supplement said ability. Light was the chosen field she began with after seeing her grandfather using Light Magic. She took to it easily.

Chain Magic followed, though it had happened by accident and she didn't use traditional chain magic. From what Makarov knew of Naru's mother, it was inherited from Kushina. The Uzumaki clan were known for their special chakra, and she'd inherited that from her mother. Since she didn't advertise the fact she was born on the mainland, she tended to refer to the Adamantine Sealing Chains as Chain Magic. They were similar enough.

She started studying Snow Magic after finding out her grandmother had been quite the Snow Magic prodigy. Called the Snow Queen of Fairy Tail before she met Ryuu Namikaze. Her grandmother had left a journal of sorts with quite a few of her spells and the theory of learning Snow Magic. It had been with this she delved into Snow Magic.

Molding Magic always fascinated her, and she knew she wanted to learn it but she didn't want to use it the traditional way. She could have learned Ice-Maker magic, or even her grandmother's Wood-Make magic. But she chose to create her own with her Light and Snow magics.

Wind Magic was nearly the same thing with a few differences. She knew the least when it came to this type of magic, mostly because it began as a hobby and nothing more when she was fourteen. She had tested her nature affinity with the chakra paper stored in one of the scrolls the Hokage gave to Makarov before he left Konoha. It turned out her affinity was wind, but at the time she knew nothing about Wind Magic, and she couldn't use chakra the same way those of the Elemental Nations could.

Her chakra was more or less converted into magical energy. She still had chakra and she could use it, but the most she could pull off was fūinjutsu and the Rasengan, and she'd worked hard to even be able to do that.

The Rasengan was a big part of why she started learning Wind Magic; so she could complete her father's technique. In her spare time she was trying to mix her light and snow magics with the Rasengan. So far she had little results. But then again she'd just recently learned her father's technique from her godfather.

"How about you?" she asked. "Is Celestial Spirit Magic the only magic you practice?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but closed it almost instantly with her face twisting into uncertainty. Would Naru think less of her for only knowing Celestial Magic? Compared to Naru she must look like a novice.

Seeing Lucy's look Naru smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Knowing only one magic type is nothing to be ashamed of. Some of the best wizards specialize in just one form of magic, and once upon a time I only knew one form as well. I've been learning magic since I was five so I've had a long time to create my style of magic. Besides, Celestial Spirit Magic is some of the most powerful magics around. With all the stars and constellations out there it must be pretty limitless."

Lucy was surprised by her encouragement, but soon smiled. No one had talked about Celestial Magic like that before, not since her mother. Some looked down on Celestial Wizards as being week because they didn't commonly fight themselves, but had their Celestial Spirits do the fighting for them. It was nice to find people who didn't think like that.

"Thanks. Uh, Naru... is Natsu gonna be okay?" Lucy asked. She pointed over to a wailing Natsu. Happy slept on the other side of Naru. Seemingly oblivious to his partners plight.

Naru laughed and nodded. "Natsu will be fine once we stop moving."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh wow, it's huge!" Lucy exclaimed. The building in front of her was large and almost 'fairy tale' like in appearance. The sign above the door proudly proclaimed it to be Fairy Tail.

"It's home away from home alright," Naru said with her hands on her hips and a fond smile.

"We made it home alive and kicking!" Natsu yelled, practically kicking the door down.

Lucy got a look at everything inside, taking it in eagerly. It looked like a hall crossed with a homey bar-restaurant combo. The people inside honestly looked extremely happy. Interacting with one another, conversing, and eating meals.

Mirajane smiled kindly at the three familiar faces that entered the guild hall and one new one. The calm, confident, but usually cheerful Naru headed for the bar to talk to her long time friend, Cana Alberona (and steal drinks when she thought no one was looking).

Meanwhile, Natsu turned his attention onto the person who had given him the information on Salamander.

"You really did it this time, Natsu and Naru. It was all over the newspaper..." A foot collided with his face.

"Now that Natsu is back this place might really be torn apart," Mirajane said with a light laugh.

"It's already being torn apart, Mira!" Wakaba cried, before ducking under a flying chair.

Naru shook her head and with a small laugh she said, "Not even back a few seconds and he's already tearing the place apart."

"Tell me about it," Cana grumbled, lifting the wine glass back to her lips. "So how was the trip? I saw you brought in fresh meat."

"Hm, oh yeah. That's Lucy, we helped her out in Hargeon. Since she wanted to join Fairy Tail anyway we invited her along with us." Naru shrugged, leaning her back against the bar.

Lucy could hardly believe it. She was truly standing in Fairy Tail! She'd dreamed of it, but had only hoped to one day be here.

"Natsu! Let's finish our fight from before!" a boy with black hair and dark blue highlights, fair skin, and dark eyes demanded. Lucy was shocked to find that he only wore his boxers. Naru sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Gray, your clothes?" She deadpanned, and Gray looked down only to realize he'd lost his clothing at some point.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, looking around frantically for his clothing but finding no sign of them. Naru grinned and laughed, while Cana simply scoffed.

"This is why I don't date men from the guild... so undignified," the busty brunette said. Seconds later she had lifted the closest barrel of alcohol and was downing it like water. Forgoing the use of a glass all together.

Lucy looked on in shock, at both the way Cana downed the beverage and show of strength.

"Foolish!" a booming voice said from behind the much smaller blonde. Lucy slowly turned to find a giant of a man behind her. He had to be at least 6'5, if not taller. He was very muscular, but not in a grotesque way, and he had spiky white hair and a light tan. He also had a scar on his face, which made him look very intimidating.

_'So tall... what do they feed these people around here?!'_ she wondered to herself.

Walking over to stand beside her fellow blonde, Naru moved a lock of her nearly pin-straight hair over her shoulder and said, "This is Elfman Strauss, Lucy." She jerked her thumb in the white-haired guys direction, and then pointed out the others. "That's Gray Fullbuster and Cana Alberona. Guys this is our newcomer, Lucy, so no fighting. We don't want to scare her off thinking we're insane."

"Nah, that's just you Naru," Gray said with a teasing smirk, and her brow twitched.

"You want to say that again, nudist?" Naru snapped, her eyes narrowed dangerously. The two of them had been close friends since the day he arrived, though she had known many of the others longer – like Cana for example. The two shared plenty in common though, and had formed a bond a friendship, but even the closest friends fought.

Lucy's jaw dropped, and she stepped back as they all broke out into a fight. More things were broken, tables were reduced to toothpicks and thrown, while the same could be said for chairs and anything else in reach.

"Forgive them for their rudeness, Miss," a handsome boy with orange hair and glasses said. She nearly gasped upon realizing she was meeting one of the top eligible wizards out there, Loke.

"You truly are a beauty, Lucy," Loke said, his eyes sparkling charmingly.

Lucy felt the heat rise in her cheeks, but seconds later it was broken when a plate of food hit Loke in the side of the head. Loke's eyes closed on reflex, his lips forming a tight line. Growling low in his throat, like a large enraged cat, his sharp eyes turned to the fighting wizards and he entered the fray.

"Isn't he great?" a love struck girl said. Her friend giggled and nodded.

Lucy collapsed to the floor comically. "What's with this place? None of them are normal..."

"Haha, a newcomer I see. Naru introduced some of the others but she skipped me huh? I'm Mirajane," a white haired woman with blue eyes and a curvy body said, kneeling down to better be on her level. Lucy looked up and nearly had hearts in her eyes upon seeing the real, living, Mirajane.

_'Kyaaa! It's really her, the real Mirajane. My week just keeps getting better, first I meet Naru, and now Mira...'_ Shaking the inner fangirl away, Lucy looked over to where the fight was getting serious.

"Uh, no pressure but shouldn't you stop them?"

"But why? This is rather normal for them, and the only one who could really stop them now that Naru is involved isn't here... so... no!" Mirajane said chipperly, only to be knocked down by a bottle. Lucy gasped and went to her aid. Helping her up she gaped at how she could continue to smile happily with blood running down her forehead. "It's fun this way, isn't it?"

"IT'S SCARY!" Lucy cried, eyes nearly popping out her head.

It didn't get better when Gray crashed into a chair next to her. When he stood up she realized with mortification that he was missing his underwear, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. She screamed, holding her hands up as she yelled, "Don't face this way!"

"Ahh! My underwear... Natsu! Give me my underwear back!" he yelled at the pink haired boy he was facing. Natsu laughed evilly, and Gray groaned before turning to Lucy.

"Ma'am, my I borrow your underwear?" he asked, and seconds later was met by a punch to the face.

"No way, pervert!"

Things just seemed to escalate from there. She found herself in the arms of Loke seconds after punching Gray, and then sat down as Cana made her impatience known.

"That does it, when I can't enjoy a drink enough is enough," Cana muttered, pulling a card from somewhere. "This ends now."

Gray placed his closed fist into his open palm, nodding. "I've had it!"

Elfman roared, his arm changing to a beast-like appearance. Loke turned the ring on his finger, a glow coming from it.

"Someone has to answer for this!" Naru yelled, holding out a hand which glowed golden-yellow as a magic array appeared in the air.

"Come and get me!" Natsu roared, his fist engulfed in flames.

"Magic, are they crazy?!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh this isn't good. It's getting too intense now," Mira said, a nervous look on her face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a booming voice said, startling everyone from their places. The earthshaking footsteps did little to help Lucy's uncertainty. "YOU'RE ACTING LIKE PETULANT CHILDREN!"

_'He's humongous!'_ Lucy thought with wide eyes. She gawked at the shaded figure towering as tall as the guild hall.

"Oh, Master I didn't realize you where still here," Mira says, smiling up at the imposing giant.

"Grandfather," Naru greeted.

Lucy looked from Naru to the giant, and blinks owlishly while her thoughts raced. _'That is her grandfather... how are they related?!'_

The magic seal faded away and Naru lowered her hand. The others followed suit, not wanting to anger the Master anymore, though they all seemed a bit disappointed they hadn't gotten to continue the fight. None more so than a bragging Natsu, who had ignored the Master's arrival.

"Ha! Scared away before the fight even begins! Cowards... ack!" Lucy stared in shock when the giant stepped on Natsu as If he were an ant, before he turned his gaze onto her. She stopped herself from shaking and instead stood perfectly still.

"You must be a newcomer," the Master said.

"Uh... I mean yes I am."

"AHHH..." the giant seemed to roar, and Lucy watched with bewilderment as the shadowed titan shrank down to the height of a child. He was old, probably in his late seventies or eighties. He wore odd clothes, though the hat had to be the strangest part of the outfit. Even so it suited him perfectly.

"Nice to meet ya!" Master Makarov said with a wave of his hand.

"B-b-but he's so... tiny," Lucy muttered to herself, and Naru snorted coming up beside her.

"He is isn't he? Don't be fooled though, he's the most powerful one here," Naru said proudly. "He's the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov."

"Ah Naru, you're too kind," Makarov said, before he curled into a ball and flipped through the air to stand on the banister of the guild hall's second floor.

"Alright, listen up you children!" Makarov began, pulling papers from behind his back. "You've gone and done it again, look at all of these documents the council has given me! Gray!"

Gray looked up, an apprehensive expression settling in.

"Huh? If this is about..." he was interrupted by the Master.

"Silence! You did a great job clearing out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town! Then you ran for it after stealing underwear from some poor souls clothesline. What do you say?"

"Wouldn't it be worse if I were naked the whole time..." Gray trailed off.

"It wouldn't matter if you kept your clothes on during missions," Elfman told him, but he had a reprimanded look on his face when his name was called next.

"Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP, but ended up assaulting him along the way!" Makarov grumbled out.

"Eh, well he said ''men are about education'' so..." he trailed off, scratching his chin.

Makarov sighed.

"Cana Alberona. Drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council. Loke... flirting with the council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too! Naru... control yourself! I've got complaints of you putting not only clients in the hospital, but also bystanders because your light was too bright. Thankfully none went blind or were crippled for life... don't get me started on property damage from you throwing around high level techniques!"

Naru coughed and shrugged. "I had good reasons. Those men were pigs who couldn't take no for an answer, and I told them not to watch my magic too closely. I mean, I'm called Amaterasu for a reason! If you look into the sun for too long your bound to get burned! It's there own faults."

Makarov sighed. that girl had the best of both her parents, but she also reminded him of his late daughter and wife. Both had that devil-may-care attitude about them as well.

Naru did feel bad, if only a little, for the bystanders who thought it was a good idea to pay close attention to Light Magic at its best. Even those of Fairy Tail knew to avoid staring for long periods of time when she really let loose.

She wasn't a S-class Mage for nothing.

"And finally... Natsu..." Makarov let his head drop as he recited the complaints against their resident Dragon Slayer. "You destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to townspeople. Leveled a historical clock tower, burned down a church, damaged parts of Lupinus Castle, Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped operations, and now you've destroyed half of Hargeon Port!"

Makarov shook his head.

"I'm not even going to go into the rest of you! Guys the council is constantly angry at me... but... forget about the council members." Makarov's hand ignited into flames, and the papers in his hand turned to ash. He threw the flame, and as he'd expected Natsu jumped into the air and caught them. He began to eat the fire as if it were a common snack.

"Listen up, any power that overcomes reason still comes from reason. Magic is not a miracle. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in nature are in perfect synchronization. To preform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to stay focused. It should take over your being and pour from your very soul. If all we do is worry about rules than our magic can never prosper. Don't let those fools on the magic council scare you! Follow the path that you believe in, because that is what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!"

Makarov raised his hand, giving the symbol which had become a part of Fairy Tail for a while now. A sort of L-shape made with the thumb and pointer finger. Lucy smiled, relief coursing through her body as the others in the guild followed suit with their Master.

It may be crazy, but Lucy could already tell she was going to love being in Fairy Tail!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You want to do a mission together, Naru?" Natsu asked the younger girl standing at the request board. "You're rent is nearly due ain't it?"

Naru had moved out of the house she'd shared with her grandfather when she turned fifteen. She'd moved into the girls dorms at Fairy Hills. Makarov had allow it without argument knowing she was at the age where she needed her privacy. He had raised a daughter so he knew how teenage girls could get. If it meant he could avoid the awkward talks than he encouraged it.

Erza had been the one to give Naru the dreaded talk, which had been awkward in itself, but it probably would have been worse if her grandfather had taken it upon himself to explain the birds and the bees to her.

It was a bit pricey to live in the dorms (especially if you rented more than one room), but if she couldn't make the needed 100,000 Jewel than her grandfather was willing to give her the difference for help around the guildhall. Taking jobs with Mirajane as a model for Sorcerers Weekly Magazine every now and then also paid well.

Needless to say she usually had no problem making the needed amount, being a S-class mage had its benefits even if she didn't take many S-class missions. There weren't commonly many of them on the request board on the second floor to being with. When she did she would sometimes partner with another S-class mage. It took away some of the risk.

"You know usually I would Natsu, but I think I'll go solo this time," she said, plucking a mission asking for the oddest thing.

"120,000 jewel and a magical item for catching a dozen winged fish and bringing them to a chef in Crocus?" Natsu questioned.

"Fish! Where!?" Happy asked excitedly, popping up on Naru's shoulder.

The blonde laughed. "There is no fish, Happy. Not yet anyway. If you want I can try and bring you back one, but I don't think you want to eat this type of fish."

Happy's eyes widened.

"WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO EAT FISH!?" The cheery blue cat shouted loudly, causing many to wince at the high pitched sound.

"Winged Fish are said to be a delicacy... but only to those without taste-buds. I've heard they're really disgusting, but apparently some people do like to eat them if this request is anything to go by," Naru said, folding the paper and tucking it into the wide sash wrapped around her waist.

Under the sash her stomach was bare, given she wore a bikini-top under her coat. Her Fairy Tail mark was placed on her right side, just above her hip on her midriff. It was bright orange, but was partially hidden by her coat.

"I won't believe a word of it until I've eaten this fish myself!" Happy cried seriously.

"Well if I can I'll bring one back for you, okay Happy?" she asked smiling, and Happy hugged Naru around the neck.

"Aye!" the blue cat exclaimed, and flew around happily.

"Next time then," Natsu said, and then turned back to the request board while Naru walked over to the bar.

She pulled the paper out and showed it to Mirajane.

"I'll be taking this one, Mira," she said. "I think I'll leave right away if there isn't anything your or grandfather need."

Mira read the job and nodded. "Do be careful Naru, Master and I were unsure if it should even be considered a standard job and not a S-class request because of it's nature. Clover Canyon can be dangerous."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I already have a plan. I should be back in a week at the most." She placed the folded request back into her sash, and waved at Mirajane and Lucy as she left the bar.

As she did her hair swayed with her, and the breeze which entered the guild from the now open door caused it to shift even more. It was a quick glance, but Lucy was able to catch the spiral on the center of her coat and the kanji for Amaterasu in the center of the spiral** (天照****). **

"She really is Amaterasu Naru, huh?" Lucy muttered to herself, and Mira nodded. "I can't believe I got to meet her."

"She's probably one of the youngest in the guild right now, but she's considered the most powerful female wizard here, other than Erza of course."

Lucy looked at the white haired woman in disbelief. "Really, but she's not much younger than me."

Mira shrugged. "She's been practicing magic for longer than many of us, so it's only natural I suppose."

She nodded, but frowned soon after.

"Erza? I've heard her mentioned, I think. If you don't mind me asking, who is more powerful? Erza or Naru?" Lucy asked. She was trying to remember exactly where she'd heard the name Erza. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't remember.

"No one can say for sure. Erza and Naru are close, like sisters. They don't really fight often so no one can say for sure who would win in a real fight. Many would say Naru, but many would say Erza. I don't think it matters though," Mira said with a grin. "So, where do you want your guild mark to be, Lucy?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clover Canyon:**

Clover Canyon was pretty much a wasteland. Rocks and hardened sand on the cracked dry ground was all that could be seen. Hidden inside the canyon she would find Web Valley, and from there it would only take her finding the winged fish to finish her mission. She would probably have a easier time catching said fish than anyone else in the guild, besides Happy who could fly.

She would try the traditional way first; using a fishing pole made from a stick she'd carried with her, and string made from Light Magic. One of the reasons she was famous as Amaterasu was because of her many light spells, and her development of Light-Make Magic. As far as history knew she was the first to attempt Molding Magic with light, if there was another no one knew. She'd also never met another Light Mage who could use Molding Magic with it.

It was actually Gray who had finished inspiring her to use Molding Magic. Before that though she'd been researching the possibility after a Molding Mage passed through Magnolia. Her name was Ur, and the woman had some of the most beautiful magic Naru had ever witnessed.

Ur had listened to her desire to figure out how to use her Light Magic in the same ways, and instead of scoffing at the idea of it she'd smiled and offered tips. It was easier when Ur found out Naru knew a little Snow Magic, which was close to Ice Magic. Ur was only in Magnolia for two weeks, but in that time she had taught Naru enough to get her started. About a year and a few months later Gray wondered in, reminding her of Ur with his Ice magic.

It was him who helped her finish and develop her Light-Make as it was today. Naru had regretfully not seen Ur since. And since most of Fairy Tail who had a bad past kept it to themselves, she had no idea the fate that had befallen the woman, or Grays connection to Ur; despite her past with Gray.

Placing her hands together, as if to pray, Naru began calling her magic.

"Light-Make: Twine." The glow was brilliant and a magic seal appeared in front of her before fading away with the flash of golden light. When she pulled her hands apart a ball of thread remained, looking as if it were crafted from the sun itself.

Naru took one end and entered the canyon. Behind her a trail of golden thread remained, marking the way she'd come so she could easily find her way out again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edited ****6/7/16.**


End file.
